


Homecoming

by TheRedConverseGirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blank Period, Couch Sex, Dating, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Making Out, PWP, Returning Home, SasuSaku - Freeform, Short-haired Sasuke, Smut, Teasing, from a mission, no more spoilers :p, sasuke has both arms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedConverseGirl/pseuds/TheRedConverseGirl
Summary: Every moment with Sasuke was precious. Still, his returns were Sakura’s favorites. There was just something special in the way they reacted to each other. [SasuSaku] [PWP]
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 12
Kudos: 121





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This one-shot was inspired by the Shorthaired Sasuke trend back in June/July this year. I started it back then but life events prevented me to finished it until now.
> 
> The storyline was based/inspired by CJ's art on twitter ([@ceejss](https://twitter.com/ceejss)) and **written with her permission**. If you haven't checked them yet, here are the links:  
>    
> [First Art ](https://twitter.com/ceejss/status/1276213279455473664?s=20)  
> [Second Art](https://twitter.com/ceejss/status/1276974299320946693?s=20)
> 
> ~Happy Reading!

It had been an accident.

He told her as much earlier that day, after she opened the door of her apartment and stumbled on nothing – and almost face-planted on the hardwood floor – as she took in the " _stranger"_ waiting for her in the living room.

The plan was to only trim his bangs, Sasuke said, which were getting in the way. It was a temporary solution, something that would help him until he could get back home. Then, she'd take care of his hair like she always did.

It made perfect sense, Sakura thought, a misfortune while cutting his own hair resulted in a shorter length. It barely covered his eyes like her boyfriend preferred, the Rinnegan fully exposed.

Still, it was intriguing, fascinating even. She could – _would_ – not take her eyes off of him – it seemed like they took every opportunity imaginable to sneak another peek. She hoped Sasuke hadn't noticed, but deep down, Sakura knew that was unlikely.

The trouble with her furtive glances began when the Uchiha stood up and declared he'd help her. It was a common occurrence to find her boyfriend waiting for her after missions or the other way around. They would often cook together and spend all their free time in each other's company. But today, everything seemed… _different_ , and his proximity was quickly becoming overwhelming.

Taking the grocery bag from her hands, Sasuke went to the kitchen, Sakura hot on his heels. She walked a couple steps behind him, her gaze shifting from the top of his head to the nape of his neck, completely undecided where to focus.

"Ow," she moaned when her chin hit something solid and black covered her vision. It seemed that her boyfriend had stopped walking, and she ran right into him, hitting the middle of his back.

Sakura heard his _tsk_ first, then two large hands were cradling her head. "Are you ok?" She nodded, giving him a sheepish smile. If he suspected why she stumbled ( _again_ ), he didn't let it show.

_Some shinobi you are_ , she chastised herself.

Finding his gaze, Sakura turned on his hold, placing a reassuring kiss on his palm. His eyes softened at that and he let it go.

In the small kitchen, the couple fell in sync, working together to put the groceries away and chop vegetables for dinner. As Sasuke took care of the things that had a home on the top shelves, Sakura bent over for the lower cabinets.

After her small mishap, the raven-haired nin seemed to be watching her like a hawk — which didn't help one bit; worried Sasuke was a huge turn on.

_Any Sasuke is, cha! Her inner self shrieked._

_Can't argue with that._

She toned down her "curiosity" in order to not chop her fingers off as she cooked. Although, as Sakura moved around the busy room, she noticed she might not be the only one in a turmoil. Her boyfriend shifted his weight from one leg to the other, inhaling slowly through his nose. Clearly, something was bothering him. Guilt washed over her at the thought that, perhaps, her skittish behaviour could be the cause.

Abandoning her task, Sakura washed her hands and stepped towards her boyfriend. Her hand reached for his forearm, demanding his attention. When their eyes met though, Sakura felt all the blood in her body pulsing under his heated gaze. It was clear as day that his discomfort had nothing to do with her… well, actually it _did_ , just not the way she initially thought.

It had been over a week, perhaps eight or ten days, since they last touched. To Sakura, affection was something that came as easy as breathing. But she knew her fairly new boyfriend was still getting used to it; learning how to interpret his wants (and her wants). Thus, she followed his pace – though, light caresses and hugs were always exceptions between the two.

Without breaking eye contact, her fingers trailed a path up his arm. He was… different. Just a little and only physically, she thought, but still so captivating. It wasn't clear to Sakura if Sasuke had realized how affected she was by him at that moment or if what followed was a product of his own feelings alone.

Turning to face her, he brought a hand up and brushed her pink locks to the side. She could see a ghost of a smirk as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the curve of her bare shoulder. It was petal-soft and sweet, almost like a greeting; _"hey, I missed you,"_ it said.

Then, he was kissing her before either of them could blink. That kind of kiss that went from zero to one-hundred in a second, the complete opposite of the previous one.

His tongue dragged over her lower lip, before easing into her mouth. His hands were warm and solid as they slid underneath her sweater and stroke her bare skin, wrapping around her waist. Before she knew it, they were tangled together on the couch.

Sakura smirked in the kiss, knowing he wanted her so much that he had to use his shinobi speed. A hand bunched up her sweater and she whined when he moved away from her, only to sigh when Sasuke started a trail of sloppy kisses up her stomach.

As she looked down, admiring his devoted work, his fingers trailing her sides in that addictive way she loved so much, Sakura caught herself staring at his mess of dark locks again.

The short length allowed her to see both of his eyes at once. It pronounced his high cheekbones, the sharpness of his jawline, and the aristocratic curve of his nose. He was _beautiful_ , undeniably so.

Sakura knew that, and she couldn't even remember the time she didn't. But now, in the light of the day, with nothing blocking her close view of his face, his attention entirely focused on her, eyes closed and lips brushing her skin, Sakura was stunned.

He was simply perfect; a demigod, an otherworldly being.

She didn't know when or why she moved, exactly, but both of her hands were cupping his cheeks in the next second. His kisses slowed to a stop and he pulled back slightly to meet her gaze.

"What's wrong?" He asked, tone filled with concern as he searched her eyes for any discomfort.

The gesture was simple yet so tender, loaded with so much love. It showed her how much they had grown. It also made her eyes brim with unshed tears, though Sakura made sure to not spill her _silliness_ ; she was already blushing madly for no reason other than the presence of her boyfriend and his new haircut, she didn't want to make a big deal out of it.

"Sorry! I don't know why I did that," she replied quickly, feeling somewhat relieved that her voice didn't waver once.

His fingers were drawing a soothing pattern just below her breast, the light caress helping her calm down – perhaps that was his intention all along. Like the gentleman he was raised to be, Sasuke asked, "want me to stop?"

_Oh Kami, please no!_

"N-No!"

With her hands still holding him, Sakura allowed herself just a couple more seconds to look at him. She burned the image into her memory, saving it for later.

Bringing him down to her, Sakura was quick to press her mouth against his before he could protest and ask anything else. She didn't want to talk, not right now. Because if they did, she was sure she'd blurt out something stupid about his pretty hair and make a fool of herself.

Her lips pressed softly against his, moving slowly, teasing. That familiar heat traveled inside of her, pulsing and throbbing through every extremity of her being like it had never stopped. It was just the effect Sasuke had on her. It started the moment they touched, rippling down her body, her skin tingling in anticipation.

Her hand glided along his jaw, fingers gently weaving through his short locks. A few shorter strands brushed against the back of her hand, tickling her as she moved. Sakura marveled at the new sensation, repeating the motion.

His hair was still soft and thick, the unique texture she came to know so well. Sakura couldn't help herself; she pulled his locks experimentally, but it was impossible to hold them in a fist like she used to. That brought a bittersweet feeling to the pit of her stomach.

The frustration that she couldn't do that simple action – something she secretly loved and she knew he did too – made her restless. She arched her back off the couch, trying to get closer to him. She felt his hand travelling from her side to her lower back to support her.

He found her neck next. She released the weak hold on his hair and enjoyed the new attention, moaning every time his teeth sank into her skin. Without thinking, she turned her fingers and scratched his scalp, gliding her manicured nails through a smooth path that started above his ear and stopped when she reached the back of his neck.

It was the first time she did such a thing, Sakura thought, at least the first time she did it while she was fully conscious of her actions. His reaction was immediate and happened in slow motion; he leaned back, hovering a mere inch from her lips, and hissed, eyes closing in pure bliss.

It was always surprising to see Sasuke displaying his emotions so freely. To know that she could bring this out of him – reactions like this, as small as it was – always fueled Sakura's confidence. She repeated the motion, following a slightly different path along his scalp, and that earned her a low groan this time.

Sasuke pushed her back onto the couch, pressing his body eagerly onto hers, and captured her lips again. She tightened her grip on his dark locks in response, as best as she could, angling him and deepening the kiss.

She felt his tongue teasing her, swiping along the seam of her lips as his hand wandered the exposed skin of her torso. His fingers grazed her side, her taut stomach, and the curve of her hip, leaving goose bumps in their wake.

His mouth was warm, lips firm as he kept kissing her. When his tongue finally slid inside her mouth, he let out a raspy groan that resonated through her, reaching her core in the same instant.

Kissing Sasuke was the single most incredible thing she had ever experienced. Forget training under the Godaime and getting the Byakugou at seventeen. Or the glory of ending a war and healing hundreds of people. Nothing could compare to the feel of his lips on hers.

Her arms moved around his neck, dragging him closer, her fingers still twined tightly into his locks. Their tongues met, again and again. Another low, husky sound escaped him.

His hand started a new path, gliding up to cup one of her breasts. There was only a thin layer between his touch and her bare skin, and when his thumb brushed the covered mound, pressing down on her nipple, it sent a sizzling bolt from the tip down to her clit.

Her entire body was hot and achy, tight with excitement. And still, it wasn't enough. She grabbed a handful of his shirt and tugged. The message was received, and Sasuke broke the kiss long enough to pull the piece of clothing off and toss it behind him.

Her hands ran down his arms, eager to explore new territory. They moved from his hard biceps to his chest and continued a path down. Sakura traced her fingers over his abs, sighing in pleasure at the feel of each hard ripple.

Sliding her hands back up, her thumb brushed over each of his pecs. She felt his nipples tighten under her touch, his breath caught in his throat with a low grunt. The sound was so sexy that her lips parted in awe.

Sasuke took advantage of her momentarily stunned state and pushed her sweater all the way over her head, his movements were hurried, almost desperate. The thin straps of her bra were already down, loose around her arms. Sasuke tugged the delicate material until both of her breasts sprang free of the lacy cups that covered them.

Meeting her gaze, and without an ounce of shame, he stuck his tongue out and flicked it over one nipple. He moved to the other one and did the same just before he lowered his head, and pulled the nub into his mouth with one hard suck, drawing a breathy noise from her.

Through heavy lidded eyes, Sasuke peeked at her as he continued his torture, his mouth still latched on to one puckered nipple. Her body trembled, bucking against him with every suck and lick.

Sasuke was getting really good at this; he knew how deep to suck, how hard to bite, how tender to kiss. And despite the rock hard erection in his pants, her boyfriend acted like he could do this nipple-play-thing all night long.

He adjusted his hips, settling more comfortably between her parted legs. Sakura could feel his hard length against her, firmly wedged right where she needed it. She circled her hips over it a couple times, crying out when his tip hit her clit.

"You're so fucking hot," he cursed, closing his eyes when she repeated the motion.

A needy whimper left her lips and her hand went in between them, fumbling to push her pants out of the way, so she could really feel him. She wanted it off. She wanted to feel his naked body against hers.

He chuckled, then seized her wrist. Leaning forward, Sasuke kept her still under him as he reached her ear and whispered, "impatient, aren't we?"

She could easily flip them, the couch, the entire house if she wanted to. _But what was the fun in that?_ Instead, Sakura groaned, hips coming off the couch to seek pressure. She wanted nothing more than to alleviate the ache between her legs.

" _Sasuke_ ," his name was a whine, a plea, when she found nothing.

He was already moving backwards before she could reach him. He kneeled on the floor in front of her and pulled her wrist, sitting her right in the middle of the couch.

Her eyes fell on his disheveled state. His rumpled hair. His swollen lips. The red scratches across his abs. They were all her doing. A possessive rush ran inside of her, the intensity making her shudder with excitement.

In one swift movement, her bra met the floor. Her pants were next. Her fingers were hooked around the lacy bands of her panties when Sasuke decided to stop watching the show.

"Leave it," he rasped and she immediately stopped.

His hands reached for her calves, grazing their way up her knees to part them. Her feet were placed on the edge of the cushions, farther apart than she'd position them, but she wasn't complaining. Not when Sasuke was looking at her like that; hungry, as though he was a starving man and she was his next meal.

She followed his gaze, finding it zeroed on her white, almost see-through, underwear. It was nothing special, really, just a plain, white thong with a delicate waistband. Though, Sakura knew exactly why the view was so appealing to him. She was soaking through the thin fabric, leaving nothing to the imagination.

Feeling bold, Sakura hooked her fingers under the bands again. She played with the elastic material, snapping the bands a couple times, then pulled them up instead of pushing them down. The white fabric stretched and was wedged between her lower lips, the pressure just right, tearing a blissful moan from her.

"Do you like what you see?" Her voice was coy and confident, Sakura knew exactly what she was doing. In a heartbeat, his eyes darkened, growing so full of lust. Then, he was on her.

His tongue slid across the seam of her mouth in a greedy stroke. She gasped, a little surprised with his eagerness, and kissed him back, her tongue tangling with his for a few mind-melting seconds before she moved away.

Her lips were all over him, travelling along the tendons of his neck, rubbing over his collarbone, nipping his jawline. Her breasts rose as she inhaled, brushing against his blazing skin. She moaned when he brought her closer to him, smashing their upper bodies together.

"Did you know I'd be back today?" He asked, nose buried in her pink locks.

"Nuh-uh," she purred in his ear, nipping at its shell. "But I hoped." Her fingers raked his back and slowly moved up to his nape, making him shiver. "You know, I dreamed of you last night..."

"About?" There was an unusual twinge of curiosity in his tone, prompting her to wait and stretch the silence to a nearly insufferable point. "Sakura?"

He said her name with a mix of agitation and disapproval, and still, she could feel the longing in each syllable. She squirmed on his hold, rubbing herself on his rigid muscles before returning to his ear.

"You came through my window and told me to strip. I obeyed, of course, and took off each article of clothing as you watched me." She felt him shudder, and moved a hand to cradle his head, fingertips drawing slow circles on his scalp. "You told me to sit on my bed and spread my legs, _wide_ , and then…" She tugged his earlobe between her teeth and continued in a breathy voice. "You told me to touch myself for you. You said I was such a _good_ girl—"

There was nothing graceful about the way his fingers pushed aside her panties nor a warning when he thrusted two of them inside of her. It was so hot and unexpected, that Sakura sucked in a breath through gritted teeth, her hand grasping as much of hair as she could.

"Do you like that?" He threw her question back at her.

"It's good," she replied, clearly lying. It was more than good; her entire body strained and clenched, screaming for more.

"Just good, huh?" Sasuke taunted, withdrawing his fingers as punishment.

" _No_ , it's great." He used his very wet fingers to circle her clit, not satisfied with the answer. She was quick to correct herself. "Ah-amazing, perfect, just come back, _please_?"

Sasuke leaned back, looking smug, a smirk stretching his lips. It seemed he was very pleased with the turn of tables. Although Sakura knew he loved her daring side just as much, Sasuke was driven by power and control, and she had just tipped that balance.

Under his gaze, Sakura writhed in agony, desperate for his next move. But when he ignored her, withdrawing his fingers entirely, her pout turned into a scowl. The problem wasn't that she didn't like to drag their foreplay, but that she was expecting intense, rough, against the wall, mind-numbing sex—

—and she got three fingers slammed inside of her instead. Sakura stared at him, open-mouthed, completely in shock. She could feel him _everywhere_. The vehemence of his action tipped her over the edge, a new wave of excitement washed over her. Sakura knew that if he moved, just a tiny bit, she'd probably come.

As though he could read her mind, Sasuke gave her a wolfish grin, white teeth in full display, completely aware he was blowing her mind.

Finally, his fingers moved. He slid them inside of her at a leisurely pace, rubbing against that spot that made her see constellations. He kept rubbing it, increasing the pressure, without breaking eye contact.

It was useless to fight against it, she knew, but she tried anyway; she tried to keep her eyes open, holding onto his gaze just a tiny bit more. Her lids closed on their own accord as Sakura gave herself over to the pleasure, trembling around him as it consumed her. A few sobs escaped her parted lips as she relished the intense feeling. Her heart was pounding insanely fast, her mind trying to keep up with her release.

" _Good_?" Sasuke had the audacity to ask. Her eyes were still closed, but she could ' _hear'_ the smirk in his tone.

Gasping for air, she didn't lie this time, " _so, so_ good."

Despite what just happened, it still wasn't enough; Sakura felt as though he had just set her ablaze. How ironic, she thought, he was both the flame and the dam, the only one that could start or stop this inferno inside of her.

Reaching down, she stroked his erection. "I want this," she paused and looked at him, eyes fierce. "Inside my pussy now." She heard him cursing under his breath and grinned.

Somehow, Sasuke managed to push the rest of his clothes down and tear her panties off without ever taking his hungry gaze off of her. A hand clamped around the back of her thigh as he moved his hips closer.

Sakura wasn't quite on his lap and he wasn't on top of her either. Her ass nearly hung off the edge of the couch's cushion as he kneeled in front of her. Glancing down, she could see him gripping his shaft, holding it an inch away from her entrance.

He leaned in, deliberately slow. Sakura sucked in a breath at the first push of his broad head against her folds. _Fuck_ , she hoped he wasn't planning on going slow now. A whimper of protest escaped her lips, and that was when he decided to thrust all the way in.

" _Mine_ ," Sasuke growled, the feral look on his face was breathtaking.

He was so deep, _Kami_. He was hard and hot, deliciously stretching her, filling her up with his cock until that was the only thing she knew. It had been so long since she last felt him so close to her like this. It felt like coming home; him returning to her.

His mouth broke her daze when it found hers. Her wrists crossed behind his neck and brought him closer, her fingers played with the short strands of his hair. She tried to kiss him back, to follow his wild pace as best as she could, but she was too busy moaning to keep up.

One hand slipped beneath her ass, holding her slightly off the couch. He powered upward, finding the leverage he needed. She knew she was a writhing mess around him, gasping for air, trembling with each snap of his hips, but he wasn't far off either. His teeth were clenched, his fingers pushed her down with each thrust forward, allowing him to power her into oblivion.

"Sasuke," she managed to moan against his open mouth. He didn't say anything, Sasuke simply groaned and pulled her lower lip between his teeth, sinking his short nails in the skin of her ass.

The pleasure was too intense, fogging up her mind. She felt her hair sticking to her face, sweat running down her neck and in between her breasts. Sakura was having a hard time breathing, but it didn't matter, not when she was lost in the vortex of sensations he was giving her.

All Sakura knew, felt and saw was him. How good he felt inside of her, how much her body craved him, how hard her heart beat for him. And how deeply, madly in love she was with him, every day more than the last.

"Sakura," he called, his voice was a husky whisper. "Come for me."

It was not the command that did it, it was the way her name fell from his lips; full of adoration. It detonated her, shattering her into a million pieces. She convulsed around him, tightening her grip around his cock.

While Sakura rode the waves of her rapture, Sasuke took hold of her hip, thrusting into her harder and faster than before. One arm came around her to clasp her to his chest. Inside of her, his cock pulsed as he drove into her over and over, until he was the one shaking, fighting to maintain any sense of control.

Resting his forehead on her shoulder, Sasuke slammed in one last time. "Oh fuck." His hair, his skin, were damp beneath her palms as he grunted in release. His heart hammered against her breasts as he collapsed backwards, bringing her with him.

They rolled on her living room's rug and her legs twined with his, as though she couldn't handle even an inch of her being separated from him. Sasuke made a sound of approval in the back of his throat and tucked an arm under his head, the other one was still holding her to him.

The room became ghost-quiet. Sakura could hear the tick of the clock, their irregular breathing, and the distant chirp of birds as they retired for the night.

Bringing her head to rest on his chest, she checked his rapid heartbeat. "Everything seems to be working," she mumbled, only half-joking, her lips brushing against the side of his chest.

She heard a faint snort, then felt his fingers squeezing her side. It was Sasuke's way to say, _"I'm ok, you worry too much. But, thank you."_

Sakura let herself relax in his embrace, feeling sated and too lazy to move even an inch. But not too lazy to run her fingers around the muscles in close proximity.

"Did you like it?" He broke the silence, his tone just above a whisper.

"That's a stupid question and you know it." She tilted her head back to look at him and found his gaze already on her. Narrowing her eyes, Sakura tried to decipher why he'd ask her that. If there was any doubt if she had liked what just happened, then Sasuke was definitely deaf; she couldn't remember when was the last time she was so loud.

He rolled his eyes at her. "The _hair_."

It took Sakura a moment to process what he meant. The subject wasn't even questionable to begin with, but she really wanted to know what brought it on. When his brow knitted together, mirroring her own pensive expression, Sakura decided to speak.

" _Idiot_ ," one hand reached up to cup his cheek. "Do you really think I care about that?" He opened his mouth and then closed. She had a feeling that he had figured out the answer on his own, but she told him anyway. "Sasuke. It's _you_. I love all of you, all versions of you." Sakura declared, poking him just above his heart. Her finger dug possessively into his skin with every word, tearing a grunt from him when she finished.

He didn't say anything and she didn't expect him to. But he did bring her closer and tucked her under his chin. Though, Sakura didn't miss how his cheeks were slightly pink.

"And for your information, it's super hot."

"Hn?"

"It takes away a bit of your natural mystery though," Sakura continued, lost in her musings. "When I saw you for the first time today, I was like _'wow... hey stranger, come here'_ , you know? Then, I had to hold myself back a little and try not to chop my fingers off. All I could think about was you, and your eyes, looking at me while you were going down—"

She stopped rambling abruptly, interrupted by Sasuke as he rolled her over, laying her down on the rug. "Hey!" He moved down her body, stopping to bite her here and there. "Where are you going?"

"I'm not done with you yet," was his only reply.

Bracing herself on her elbows, Sakura craned her neck and observed as he lowered himself between her thighs. Sasuke placed a gentle kiss on the side of her knee and then, he met her gaze. She noticed how the new hair's length framed his profile perfectly, how the Rinnegan seemed to be glowing in the dim light, and how the real thing is much, _much_ better than her half-baked fantasy.

**Author's Note:**

> ~ I'm feeling really rusty (sorry) I hope you enjoyed this one-shot anyway!  
> xoxo


End file.
